1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic stabilizer used for a hand-held lamp. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic stabilizer (to be used for a hand-held lamp) with low energy consumption rate, high efficiency and low noise level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because fluorescent light is bright enough and has a longer service life, it has become the main type of light. A stabilizer is needed in a fluorescent light assembly so that sufficiently high voltage is provided to light up a fluorescent light bulb and enables the fluorescent light bulb to give out stable light.
The prior art stabilizer is of electromagnetic coupling type and comprises one or more inductors and a starting element. Though such stabilizer can light up a fluorescent light bulb, such stabilizer causes the fluorescent light bulb to give out flickering light due to the frequency (for example, 60 Hz) of the AC source. Also, such stabilizer has other disadvantages such as low efficiency and relatively heavy weight; furthermore, if the inductors are not well made, they may generate undesirable noises.
Therefore, there remains a need for a stabilizer that is relatively efficient, relatively light weight, and generate less noises.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art stabilizer, the inventor has performed substantial research in the subject and has successfully came up with the electronic stabilizer of the present invention.